


goldfish

by kiholove



Series: kinktober [12]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: Hoseok knows Kihyun better than anyone else, and he knows that no matter what kind of brave face Kihyun might put on, he’s just as nervous as Hoseok is about this whole situation, though Hoseok doesn’t dare hope that it’s for the same reason.





	goldfish

Hoseok is so nervous that he doesn’t even hear what Kihyun asks him at first. 

“Hyung,” Kihyun repeats, staring at Hoseok with those wide, beautiful eyes of his. “Which side do you want?” 

They’re filming for a variety show in a traditional Korean house, and have been split up to share three beds in three rooms. And as luck would have it, Hoseok had ended up with Kihyun, his closest and most trusted friend, his favorite bandmate, and yes, the boy he’s been hopelessly in love with since their trainee days. 

And now, they’ll be sharing a bed. It would be funny if it wasn’t so terrifying, because it’s something right out of a drama, but Hoseok is too afraid that he’ll fuck this up and ruin their friendship to appreciate how silly it is. 

And he must still be staring off into space, because Kihyun is waving his hand in front of Hoseok’s eyes with an adorable, incredulous look on his face. “Hyung?” he repeats, raising his eyebrows. 

“I’ll take the left,” Hoseok stutters, feeling a flush rise to his cheeks. At that, Kihyun chuckles and goes over to the bathroom, but Hoseok doesn’t miss the pink at the back of his neck and his ears. 

They avoid each other as they go about their routines and get ready for bed, and it somehow makes it even more nerve-wracking, like they’re building up to it, and no matter how hard they may try to ignore it, the tension between them is undeniable, almost tangible as they finally turn off the lights and make their way into the bed together. 

It’s a warm night out, and this place has no AC, so they’ve opened the window and are both nearly naked, Hoseok wearing just boxers and Kihyun wearing just a t-shirt and underwear. If it were anyone else, this wouldn’t matter, but Hoseok worries that his body will betray him being in such proximity to a half-naked Kihyun. 

They lie there on their backs in silence beside each other, and it feels like there’s a wall separating them, both of them hypersensitive to the presence of the other. Kihyun turns away first, rolling over to face the right side with his back to Hoseok, the bed creaking with his shifting weight. “Good night, hyung,” he murmurs, not unfriendly, but awkward nonetheless. 

“Good night, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok says, turning over to face the other way. Hoseok thinks that maybe if they manage to fall asleep like this, back-to-back, it won’t be so bad; he can’t help but feel a little disappointed, though. 

He doesn’t know how long he lies there like that, all too aware of Kihyun’s breathing and every little movement, but he certainly doesn’t fall asleep, and without thinking, he finds himself rolling over to face the right side of the bed. 

The others have often joked that Kihyun and Hoseok share a telepathic connection, and there must be some truth to it, because sure enough, Kihyun rolls over to face the left side at the same time, and the two of them come within a hair’s breadth of accidentally kissing; Hoseok can feel the ghost of Kihyun’s lips over his own, and they both freeze in place, Hoseok watching as Kihyun’s eyes grow wide and startled. 

And at that moment, Hoseok thinks that’s it. It’s awkward, sure, but they’ll overcome it, even if he’ll be thinking about it for weeks. The last thing he expects is for Kihyun’s eyes to slip closed and for Kihyun to be reaching for his face with both hands, pulling Hoseok forward into a deep, heated kiss. 

As cliché as it is, Hoseok swears that time stops as the two of them kiss each other, his body reacting and kissing back even as his mind goes completely blank, and it’s more wonderful than he could have ever even imagined, Kihyun’s lips so warm and soft as they kiss over and over and over again, their mouths slotting perfectly together. 

And things escalate very quickly; suddenly, both of Kihyun’s hands are down Hoseok’s boxers and wrapped around his cock, and Hoseok’s own hands have slipped past the waistband of Kihyun’s underwear to squeeze at his bare ass, and soon they’re so tangled up in each other that Hoseok is no longer sure where he ends and where Kihyun begins. 

Kihyun strokes him so smooth and so good while still kissing him so intensely, and it’s overwhelming, Hoseok feels like he can’t even breathe, and he can’t believe that he’s actually doing it but soon he’s slipping his middle and index fingers of both hands past Kihyun’s entrance and stretching him open, and Kihyun is _enjoying_ it, enthusiastically so, growing hard against Hoseok’s stomach and moaning into his mouth. 

It’s when Kihyun starts actually tugging at Hoseok’s cock, _pumping_ him closer and closer to climax, that Hoseok realizes that this was all inevitable, and it’s only happening so quickly because it was the natural progression of where their relationship was always heading. And Hoseok can only moan, squeezing Kihyun’s ass cheeks harder out of reflex as he finger-fucks him, a cheap imitation of what he really wants to do. 

But they’ll have to save that for another time, because within a few seconds, Hoseok is coming all over Kihyun’s hands and shouting, his body convulsing in hot, intense pleasure, and Kihyun is clenching around his fingers and shooting all over Hoseok’s stomach and _sobbing_ , and the two of them are panting against each other’s open mouths, eyes squeezed shut and breathing heavily as they come down together. And it was fast and rough and messy, but Hoseok feels incredible, his mind and his heart racing with a million different thoughts and feelings all tumbling over each other at the same time. 

As their breathing steadies, they both open their eyes, just look at each other in silent communication, and Hoseok can read what Kihyun is asking perfectly, because he’s asking the very same question. 

What now?

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
